


Well

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Vignette, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda finds her boys at play.





	Well

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Currently taking Dirk Gently requests [on my tumblr (that follow my request rules)](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/168742234160/dirk-gently-requests) so let me know if you want one~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time Amanda’s finished meeting with Todd—a strangely normal experience, given what their lives have become—it’s past dark, and it’s hard to see field beyond the trees. Amanda picks through with mindless ease— _fear_ is largely a thing of the past for her, especially with her growing crew. She already knows most of them must still be behind her, back in the dregs of civilization, rounding up ‘groceries’ one way or another, because she can’t hear enough chaos ahead. They all had different jobs to do. She had to check in with the ‘normie tools,’ as Gripps often calls them. At the moment, at least, everybody’s safe and sound.

It’s still conspicuously quiet as she wades across the field, bee-lining for the trashed van parked right in the middle of nowhere. _Too quiet_ —she’s not used to that anymore. She figured Martin would still be there, though—he was holding down the fort, bat and cigarette in hand.

And Vogel must’ve beaten her back, because as she nears their HQ, she hears his pitched voice mutter, uncharacteristically quiet, “Missed you, man...”

“You too,” Martin’s raspy tones return, half English and half a feral growl. Wet noises finish the conversation, which quicken Amanda’s steps. She didn’t know that was an option, but if she had—

She makes it around to the back, where the doors are pulled open, the seats ripped up and propped out in the grass, Martin perched on the dirty floor of their mobile home. His legs are spread with Vogel knelt between them. Amanda’s breath catches out of sheer surprise, even though she’d already _guessed_ and certainly _fantasized_...

Martin’s head cocks back. He’s hunched forward, like he can’t be bothered to sit up straight, not even for a blowjob. One lazy hand’s in Vogel’s hair, the other tensed on his own thigh. Martin nods to her and grunts in greeting, “Drummer.” Like it’s nothing. Like they fuck each other all the time, as natural as breathing. It feels like it is.

Amanda manages just: “Boys.” 

One of the tattered car seats is propped perpendicular to them, and Amanda sinks right down into it. There’s a near-empty six-pack at her feet—one of the main things the grocery run better replace. She reaches for the last can without really looking—her eyes are fixed on Vogel’s cute faced impaled on Martin’s cock. 

She knows exactly how hard it is to do that—how long and thick he is, how warm, how virile. He never said they were exclusive. She didn’t really assume. They just understood; and now she _really_ understands; it’s all fair game in the Rowdy Three.

With his dark eyes flicking back to catch Amanda, Vogel pops off Martin’s cock. He chirps, “Welcome back, Boss!” while Martin growls louder. Amanda’s half surprised he let Vogel off at all, but then, he’ll know as well as anyone that the Rowdy Three can’t be contained. Half her shock is just that Vogel can concentrate on one thing long enough for head.

It makes her laugh, though: Martin’s disgruntled face and Vogel’s wet grin. She tells her ladybug, “Finish your dinner, Vogel.” He salutes her like a perfectly behaved lieutenant in her army, before turning to affectionately nip at Martin’s cock. He fake howls like a wolf going in for the kill, then opens wide and swallows Martin down in one large go. Martin tosses his head back to _roar_.

Amanda’s fingers find the last full beer, and she lifts it up to pop the tab. She gives a quick, silent salute to the best entertainment she’s ever had, then takes a swig and settles back to watch the show.


End file.
